Why fight something so beautiful?
by justallan
Summary: Should we fight such beautiful things? or should we just let them take over? Which will Naomi choose. A Naomily one shot for you lovely lot


'Run!' I hear Emily shout up ahead of me. Fuck me those pills were strong. I think to myself as my feet hammer away at the sand_. Thump, thump, thump _I hear until it's replaced with splashing as the water thrashes wildly around my legs.

'Come on hurry up Naomi!' Emily laughs as I try catching her up which is proving difficult when you're waist high in water. We took those pills hours ago at one of Cook's so called beach parties, but never the less those pills were in Cook's words fucking top notch. Everything's like looking through some sort of HD lens, every colour look's a trillion times more intense but the good kind of intense, the kind that makes you wanna bask in it's perfection, the kind that you just wish you'd just get lost in, you wouldn't mind drowning in it, if anything you'd be over the moon about if it happening because you'd know you'd be in a state of pure bliss forever and ever. I would want those things, I could just reach out and grab what was right in front of me right now but where's the fun in that? No, what I want is them things and so much more, what I want is right at the top, higher than heaven and so much more beautiful that I'll stop at nothing to have in my impatiently waiting grasp. The liquid blue that reflects the ever fading sunlight, the many shades of blue fighting away at the fiery orange canvas that stretches out above us until eventually they give up the fight and become one right in front of us just like me and the gorgeous redhead who is still running out further and further into the blue. All those months just fighting each other, her ever so slowly picking away at the rock I formed around myself, me only noticing when it was too late, she'd not only come right through but she'd broken it beyond repair and it scared the shit out of me because I secretly loved every second of it, every change she made just had me silently begging for more, everything she did whether good or bad had me digging deeper into the bottomless pit of this new found feeling of love.

'Em slow down will you,' I demand, the liquid getting higher and higher.

'Tell me how much you love me and I might consider it,' she replies back as she twirls through the soft waves that float pass her delicious curves.

'I love you,' I yell, trying to fight the moving water.

'What? I can't hear you,' she fakes bringing a hand to her ear. I let out a frustrated sigh but when I look up at her up can't help but let every negative thing I've ever felt be sucked from mind. That girl, that dazzling girl, the girl who finally made me pull my head out my arse and actually see life for what it was, so fucking beautiful, has made me realize that I'm just one person to the world but the whole world to someone else, to her. The never ending butterflies, the shakes, the constant dread of being alone is only a small price to pay because I love her, I love her so fucking much and I'd climb mountains, swim oceans, danced till my sodding feet bleed and much, much more and I'd still wouldn't care if I had to do it however many more times because I'd know it was for her, I'd know that every aching limb, every scar, every breakdown would be worth it because it's for her, it'd all be for her. She's worth every atom in the universe times a billon and the fact she loves me, just one person makes me feel like the luckiest living creature on the planet. This, this feeling it's the type of thing you see in movies, TV shows, books basically anywhere where it would be right in front of gullible eyes, anywhere where it could brand itself in the minds of the unexpected, where it could take over every aspect of their lives making you feel like there was something wrong with you if you didn't live in this sickly sweet fairytale. I always took myself as someone who'd never be as stupid to fall for the pointless little trap of love but I did, and you know what? I wouldn't change it for the world. I was so scared of being like everyone else, just falling and falling until I reached a point of no return but then I realized, fuck it, just let it happen. Once I'd gotten passed that doubt I realized love was not at all it was cracked up to be, it was a whole lot fucking better. The love we shock through each other is nothing like the crap they throw on TV screens. No, this is nowhere near that, it's not just the whole walking around holding hands and sucking the faces off each other although that is very enjoyable, it's also about the way you feel as a single person. The way everything seems to have a whole new meaning altogether, songs have different beats, poems have different messages, colours have different images, god you finding yourself looking at things with completely new ideas. Like 'oh it looks like a heart' or 'hey look at that isn't it so cute'. Believe me it doesn't sound bad but when it actually happens you think shit did I really just say that, but despite the embarrassment you find yourself loving the new you because it was so different to the old one, the one that would take one look at you and think 'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU PUSSY. COULD YOU GET ANY GAYER?' but that's when you realize that you'd give anything to never go back to being that thing you once were, I guess I must be lucky because I didn't just get a whole new me but I got perfection in a form of a redheaded beauty. How the fuck was I suppose to describe such a feeling to her in words? I love her, I love her, I love her. I feel my mind chant until it eventually reaches my lips. 'I LOVE HER, I FUCKING LOVER HER!' I scream letting it echo for miles across the blue. 'I LOVE HER WORLD, LOOK I'M FUCKING HAPPY AND THERE'S NOT A FUCKING THING YOU CAN DO ABOUT BECAUSE I'M FUCKING IN LOVE,' I cry out to the skies, god did that feel good to get out. I suddenly feel a burst of energy course through my veins as I feel my legs suddenly start to pick up pace, breaking through the water until eventually I have to swim as the ground suddenly disappears from my feet. I'm not scared, I'll never be scared, and how could I be scared when those stunned chocolate eyes stare back at me. I'm so close to her now and I feel the excitement rising higher and higher within me until I can't contain it any second longer. Wrapping my arms around her waist, kissing her with every ounce of life I had, pulling her so close that we could morph into one any second. A mess of lips, tongues, passion, desire, love, every emotion you could ever think of is captured in this moment, a moment that should last eternity. Suddenly I feel the water take over us, clasping us in its powerful grip dragging us down, the orange light from above forming little fairy lights around us looking even brighter against dark blue we bask in. We should fight but we don't', why fight something so beautiful? I hear myself say as I tighten my grip around my redheaded beauty, I can feeling her tightening her hands around my neck letting me know she was here with me, never to leave, I squeeze back because if anyone needs assure of no leaving it's me. Kissing doesn't stop, it won't stop in the fear that stopping would result in the horrible cold that has no doubt taken over our bodies. Slowly ever so slowly the blue turns to black, fairy lights slowly fade into darkness, the orange light surrendering to its stronger dark enemy only leaving the redhead tightly within my grasp. Suddenly she starts to fade and eventually I'm let floating in the dark all alone. I want to cry, I want to scream to the rooftops because I'm missing the one thing that makes me whole, that makes my entire existence have any value.

'Naomi! Wake up please!' I hear coming from the dark to my right. Cook?

'Sir, please move out the way we have to help her or she'll die!' shouts an unrecognisable voice. Suddenly loads of voice erupt through the darkness some recognisable some not. I start running toward the voices, I'm not even sure where the fuck I'm going because everything's black but god it just feels good to have the warmth of human contact. I suddenly stop when I hear it, the husky voice that I've loved since it first entered my ears. I stop and turn around; a wave of red hits me with an angelic smile to follow it. Suddenly all the frantic voices start to fade, slowly getting quieter and quieter.

'You coming Naomes?' The red goddess asks, an excited smile threatening to spread across her delicate features. I reach out to grab her out stretched hand, as soon as skins meets skin the voices stop and the colour spills across us, taking over the dark in a wave of unbelievably beauty. I turn to my grinning redhead.

'Shall we?' I nod over to the scene in front of us.

'Lead the way,' she says before walking off into the colour hand in hand. Why fight something so beautiful?

* * *

**Hey you lovely lot ;) I know this can be seen as a bit depressing and it's normally not something i'd write but this one really does mean a lot to me. Two close friends of mine drowned after taking a load of drugs and i wrote this to sort of reassure myself that they are somewhere where they are happy. I hope you enjoy it because it always puts a smile on my face when i read the end bit. Wouldn' it be awsome if colour would just come around in waves like that. Anyway i hope you enjoy it and i'd like to deicate this to the memory of Sam and Kate, miss you guys and hope you're doing okay wheverever you may be :)xxx**


End file.
